Episode 2196 (24th April 1997)
Plot Betty is appalled at Zoe's treatment of Paddy & she tells her so, much to Paddy's embarrassment; Mandy has stormed round to Betty's to see where Paddy is; he stood her up last night; Terry doesn't reassure her; Robert is leaving for his school football tour in Europe; Andy looks sadly on; Rachel nervously arrives for work; Steve is going through the customer accounts; Rachel offers to do that & lies when Steve says that he cannot see the Melarny account; Rachel is relieved when Dee arrives & Steve leaves; Tony is taking care of Geri; he is quite enjoying giving orders; Dee has asked Rachel to be her witness at the wedding; Rachel agrees; she looks scared as a fax comes through; Biff starts back at Home Farm; he has to endure Chris making comments about Linda; Steve doesn't know about his harassment of Linda & offers Biff the old cottage back; Biff declines; Betty catches Eric juggling coconuts; he has bought all the ingredients for Dee to show him how to cook; Betty is scathing about his chancesof finding a best man; Jack & Sarah] are looking round a dispersal sale; they meet Tony & Charlie; Mandy has phoned in sick at The Woolpack so Paddy cannot say goodbye to her; he has a final drink with Biff & Linda; Dee asks Alan to be Eric's best man; she is puzzled when he refuses; Jack talks to Tony about their farm; he admits that he doesn't have the time or money to do it up & asks Tony if he is interested; he is & agrees to a viewing; Jack is pleased; Chris tells Rachel that he has thought of a way of solving his financial problems; she is delighted until he tells her that he is going to declare himself bankrupt. Rachel wants to know what the implications are of Chris declaring himself bankrupt; he doesn't care how this will affect Rachel & Joseph; Paddy finds Mandy at the Playground; she plays tough telling him that she doesn't want to see him; then he tells her that he is leaving Emmerdale & she shows her true feelings; Steve explains to Rachel about bancrupcy; she feels really guilty when he is kind to her; she still cannot tell him what has happened at work; as she leaves she sees Zoe; she offers her some furniture from the attic at Home Farm; Paddy & Mandy say goodbye; Paddy is going off to work in Cumbria; Mandy is in tears as he drives off; Linda books a meal for her & Biff at the wine bar; she is watched by Betty & Kathy who both feel sorry for her; they both discover that they know about Biff; Betty wants to tell Linda; Vic arrives home without Kelly; Donna is disappointed; Jack is determined to bid for the farm they saw today; Alan tells Eric that he is the last person in the world that he would act as best man for; Mandy arrives for work in dark glasses; Linda is quite keen to move back to the cottage & start a family; Eric feels the ultimate humiliation being rejected by Alan; Betty is spouting off about the Cairns when Tony walks in the pub & hears her; he is good humoured though & offers everyone a drink; Mandy gets aggressive with Zoe as soon as she walks into the pub; Tony comes to her rescue; Vic tells Viv about his efforts to find Kelly; he has been to every school in Stockport nearly with no luck; it brings him closer to Viv & they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast None Notes *No episodes were shown on Wednesday 23rd April 1997 due to coverage of Champions League football. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes